


Taking Place

by KuroBakura



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes living life with the one you love does not always have a happy ending. Especially when it costs one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested piece. Do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Thomas and his wife, Charity were sitting near the fireplace, reading together. They have only been married a short time but it feels like they have been happily married for years. Lucille was hiding in the room with her tea tray, spying on the two lovebirds. After they finished the chapter they were reading and Sharpe closed the book and put the book down on the side table next to him. He took his wife his arms and held her close to him.

“I never thought I would find such an amazing woman.” Thomas said to his wife, looking at her in the eyes, smiling.

“And I never thought I would find such a wonderful man.” Charity replied, smiling back and rubbing his cheek. Lucille's rage was starting to grown within her. She hates Charity and every thing she stands for But mostly, what she means to her brother.

“I love you so much. I never want to let you go and want you here by my side forever.” Sharpe said. Charity leaned forward towards Sharpe and kissed him lightly. Sharpe held her closer and began to kiss her a bit more rough. Not being able to watch this any more, Lucille made a noise and the two stopped kissing. Lucille came out from behind the wall as if she just got there.

“I made some tea for you both.” Lucille said, trying to not show her anger. Both of them thanks Lucille and took the tray gently from her hands. She walked out of the room with a sour look on her face.

“I will not let her take Sharpe from me! No matter what .” Lucille thought to herself.

The next day, Sharpe and Charity were in there room, getting ready to go out when Lucille stopped by. She kept trying to tell not to go out because it was too cold outside but it it was cold in the house, too, so it would not be much of a difference.

“Do not worry, Sister. We will be fine. Lets go, my darling.” Sharpe said, getting his coat on. Suddenly, Lucille hit something with her hand to get their attention again. She has had enough of Sharpe and his “wife”.

“YOU ARE STAYING HERE AND THAT IS FINAL!” Lucille shouted. Thomas and Charity stood there in shock.

“What has gotten in to you?!” Sharpe asked.

“I'll tell you why! I am so sick of your wife! She is trying to take you away from me!” Lucille explained.

“That is one of the most ridiculous things I ever bloody heard! She is not!” Thomas replied. Lucille may have trying to get her hands on Charity's money but all Sharpe really wants is to be happy and Charity is his happiness.

“Lucille, I am not trying to take him away from you.” Charity said. Lucille suddenly became calm...may be a bit to calm. She walked over to Charity began pushing her out of the room.

“Let me go!” Charity exclaimed. Sharpe ran over and was able to get his wife out of his Sister's grasp.

“Come on, dear. Lets get out of here.” Sharpe said, quickly trying to get him and Charity out of there. Lucille had one more trick up her sleeve. She grabbed something and ran past them. Unfortunately, they were quicker than Lucille thought. When were outside, Lucille ran behind them and quickly grabbed Sharpe and ran in front of Charity holding Sharpe close to her...with a knife to his neck.

“If I can not have him, neither of us will!” Lucille said. Sharpe was panicking.

“Lucille, please see reason. This is crazy!” Sharpe said.

“You broke our promise, Brother!” Lucille said.

“I do not care about the damn house! I care about being able to move and be happy. I do not want to live in the past, I want to live in the now. We can all get away from here, Lucille. Start all over again.” Sharpe said. Lucille raised the knife up. Charity began to panic.

“Too fucking late.” Lucille said. As she was about to move the knife, Charity got an idea.

“WAIT!” Charity shouted. Both of them looked at her.

“Do not kill him, Lucille!” Charity said.

“And why shouldn't I?” Lucille asked. Sharpe looked his wife, fearing for both their lives.

“If you really want to do this, do not kill him.” Charity replied.

“Then who should it be?” Lucille asked. Charity walked closer to them and then stood there. She looked at Sharpe and a tear began to fall from one of her eyes. Then, she silently gulped and looked back up at Lucille.

“Me.” She replied. Sharpe's heart sunk in his chest.

“Charity, no! Please let her kill me. You have so much to live for!” Sharpe pleaded.

“MY FATHER IS GONE!” Charity shouted, began to cry. Sharpe began to cry as well.

“And if you are gone, what is the point of being alive? I will have nothing to live for. I love you with all my heart but I know what I must do. Please, Lucille. Let him go and take me instead.” Charity said. Sharpe felt like his whole world was taken from him. Lucille let go of Sharpe but pushed him down hard so he would not get up fast enough. Lucille walked behind Charity and held the knife to her back.

“Any last words?” Lucille said. Charity looked at her husband trying to get up but he leg was badly hurt.

“Sharpe?” Charity said. Sharpe looked up and now the tears began to stream down in face even more.

“I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart and we will be together again some day. I...” Before Charity could finish, Lucille stabbed Charity in the back and then pull the knife quickly out. Charity feel to the ground, gasping for air and bleeding heavily. Sharpe quickly got up even with his sore leg and ran to her side.

“NO!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE! PLEASE DO NOT GO!!” Sharpe shouted in tears. He felt Charity touched one of his cheeks,

“Sharpe...-cough-. I wanted to let you know that I care about you with all my heart. You were the only person ever and truly cared about me. I will always love you.” Charity said.

“....Charity...I..” Before Sharpe could get another word out, his wife's hand fell from his cheek and on to the ground. Charity has officially died and in front of Sharpe. He kissed his wife's lips, got up from the ground and turned around, looking at Lucille, who was smiling. Lucille walked over to his sister, pretending to be over it.

“Now, that is done and over with, lets get back to work.” Lucille said, hugging her brother. Sharpe also had a trick up his sleeve.

“Maybe for you, it will be.” Sharpe said.

“Thomas?” Lucille asked. Suddenly, her eyes widened and both let go. Sharpe took the hand of Lucille's that had the knife that killed his wife and stabbed her in the side in a fatal spot. Lucille fell to the ground and cried in pain.

“You are nothing!” Lucille said, feeling her body giving out.

“And it was you who made me feel that way, you heartless bitch.” Sharpe said.

“You will never EVER be worth any thing!” Lucille shouted as her body now became lifeless and cold as the snow.

“And neither will you.” Sharpe said as he took the dagger from his Sister's side. Sharpe buried it in the ground and left the manor as soon as he could.

 

From then on, Sharpe lived his life but never fell in love or remarried again after that because the only love that he truly was now looking down upon him from heaven. And that love from those many years ago was named Charity Ballows. To Thomas, no one could ever replace her. As he sat on the ground in his small home, he looked at one of his wife's stories she wrote from when they first met and whispered:

“I love you, darling. ...I always will.”

 

 


End file.
